abstract
by arczturus
Summary: kisah mereka berakhir sunyi. sekuntum melati tetap tergenggam sampai mati. tangisan itu tak bisa berhenti walau dunia sudah beranjak pergi. [drabbles]


**_abstract_**

 **axis power - hetalia hidekaz himaruya**

 **romance**

 **netherlands x female!indonesia**

 **("kisah _mereka berakhir sunyi. sekuntum melati tetap tergenggam sampai mati. tangisan itu tak bisa berhenti walau dunia sudah beranjak pergi._ ")**

 **]**

 **warning**

 **[ l o w e r c a s e ]**

langkah citra terhenti sebelum sampai. nyanyiannya juga sama. napasnya juga sama. hatinya juga sama.

manusia di seberang jalan sana tak tahu sama sekali. ia tetap melangkah cepat mengambil gelas kosong dan membersihkan meja dengan lap yang selalu ada di kantung celana. sesekali ia berhenti karena panggilan pelanggan, sesekali juga ia berhenti untuk sekadar mengambil sehela napas. lars memang sesibuk itu dihari minggu.

senggolan dari orang membuat citra mengalihkan pandang. seketika ia sadar, kalau ia tak bisa ke mana-mana. pergerakan yang selama ini ia kira membuahkan hasil manis ternyata hanyalah mimpi. tak nyata. ia tetap di tempatnya semula, dengan tambatan hati yang sama. tidak berubah sama sekali.

karena hanya dengan sekali pandang, citra sudah jatuh cinta lagi padanya.

lars kembali ke meja pelanggan nomor dua belas untuk mengantarkan segelas minuman. sudah berapa kali orang di meja itu meminta minuman berbeda dengan alasan tidak sesuai selera, yang sedikit banyak membuat lars kesal. meja yang ada di restoran itu tidak hanya meja dua belas. masih ada dua puluh tujuh meja yang harus dilayaninya bersama tiga temannya.

saat pelanggan nomor dua belas kembali meminta minuman lain, saat itulah mata lars terangkat menuju jalan. silau, namun gadis di seberang jalan sana seketika membuatnya buta. semuanya menjadi kosong. tumpah. hancur. lars tanpa sadar mendekat ke jendela, mengabaikan teriakan pelanggan di belakangnya.

kini mereka berhadapan. berjarak kaca, jalan, trotoar dan masing-masing tameng yang mulai retak. mereka beradu tatap, saling mengutarakan rindu yang tak bisa diucapkan. saling mengucap cinta yang serasa tak pantas disampaikan. mereka saling melihat keruntuhan masing-masing, namun berharap tak ada yang tahu. mereka terlalu egois untuk saling mendekat, atau terlalu lemah untuk saling kembali. jahat, namun bisa saja sebenarnya mereka hanya tak mampu.

 **]**

tangan itu tak pernah mau diam.

selalu saja bergerak, entah menggambar, atau menulis apa saja yang sejak lama terbenam.

mata yang di sana juga tak pernah diam.

selalu bergerak mengikuti kepangan gadis itu, atau sekadar gerakan tangan gadis itu yang selama ini ingin sekali ia genggam.

tak pernah ada yang tahu, kalau gadis yang ia sangka tak pernah tahu namanya itu ternyata tengah menuliskan namanya dalam kertas yang nantinya akan dikirimkan ke langit agar tuhan menjodohkan mereka.

tak pernah ada yang tahu, kalau pria yang ia sangka tak akan pernah menjadi miliknya itu selama ini menatapnya dalam saat ia berpaling, lalu juga memanjatkan doa yang sama kepada langit agar mereka bisa bersama.

 **]**

serangan itu datang tanpa diduga. berpuluh tikaman menghujam tanpa ada jeda.

pria eropa itu masih tegak berdiri di sana. sekuntum melati putih kini bertabur merah menyala. terkaannya tak pernah meleset, dan kali ini, segalanya memang benar adanya.

tikaman terakhir merupakan yang paling pedih. tancapan pisau itu diikuti tangisan sedih. gadis itu menangisi sang kekasih, yang kini harus ia bunuh tanpa belas kasih.

kisah mereka berakhir sunyi. sekuntum melati tetap tergenggam sampai mati. tangisan itu tak bisa berhenti walau dunia sudah beranjak pergi.

 **]**

suasana kelas kali itu ramai. semuanya terus berbicara tentang siswa yang baru sampai. kecuali lelaki di pojok sana, ia tetap terlelap dengan damai.

gadis itu juga tak peduli. tangannya terus bergerak dengan pensil dan imajinasi. kertasnya hampir penuh, tapi sekali lagi, ia tak peduli.

kelas riuh itu tak pernah tahu, kalau mereka berdua tengah berkencan mesra. dengan mimpi, dan tumpahan aksara.

 **]**

bagaikan cahaya, ia menerangi jurang dalam miliknya.

bagaikan api, ia mencairkan hati beku miliknya.

bagaikan hujan, ia mematikan api kemarahan miliknya.

sampai akhirnya, tubuh itu bukan lagi miliknya.

sampai akhirnya, jiwa itu bukan lagi miliknya.

sebenarnya bisa saja lars menolak segala hal tentang gadis itu agar ia tetap berdiam di zona amannya. tapi, sesuatu dalam hatinya--yang sudah tidak pernah lagi dipakai semenjak bertahun-tahun silam--mengatakan bahwa jika ia menerima gadis itu, hidupnya bisa saja menjadi baik. hidup senang seperti dulu adalah mimpinya, namun dengan gadis itu, lars bisa saja membuatnya nyata.

dan akhirnya, mimpinya memang menjadi nyata.

" _kau tahu, aku tak pernah bermimpi baik. mimpi yang selalu kukatakan adalah hidup yang menyenangkan dengan pasanganku, namun dalam tidurku aku membunuhnya dan pergi tanpa jejak._ "

 **]**

Ia sangat berani,

terlalu berani,

mengambil hatiku tanpa permisi,

dengan aroma tulip yang mengisi,

seraya berkata bahwa tak akan mengembalikannya lagi.

Ia hanya diam,

dengan senyum yang tak pernah padam,

manik yang membuat dunia diam,

juga hatiku yang tanpa sadar ikut tergenggam.

 **]**

 **AN:** wah! lama sekali setelah fanfiksi terakhir dipublikasi di sini, ya! setelah ini saya bakal melanjutkan hibernasi lagi : semoga suka, ya! berikan review kalau ingin memberi saran!


End file.
